


Undefined/Defined (Klaus x Fem! Reader)

by bubblyani



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: You and Klaus have been best friends for ages. What if something unexpected made you question what you really felt about him?





	1. Undefined

A soft pillowy weight on your lips woke you. Suddenly you felt the senses come to life, as if a source of warmth perched on the tip of your lips. Sleepily you opened your eyes, only to widen in disbelief when you saw him. Him with those soft lips on yours.

To the whole world, Klaus Hargreeves was Number Four. But to you, he was just Klaus, your friend. You knew him and lasted long enough in his life to remain a close, trusted one. And it was clear you loved him dearly. To be quite honest, you didn’t know _how_ exactly you loved him. _Was it platonic? Was it romantic?_ You didn’t know. Being the pansexual, adventurous man he was, he had his wild side, he had his open palate for substances and lovers, and you never bat an eye. What ever the case, whoever he was with, you were the supportive buddy. You never bothered defining your feelings about him, you just knew how much you cared for him in the end. And you made sure you were always there for him. With endless rants, followed by emotional weeping. All while puffs of smoke surrounded your heads like halos, sending you up to the metaphorical clouds while moving your hips to a song you both enjoyed.

But when you find yourself woken up by something as unexpected as his kiss, you suddenly began to question all that you never did. His eyes tightly closed, his lips remained glued to you ever so devotedly.

Unable to handle this ludicrousness, you slowly broke off, allowing his eyes to open, and to see your surprised ones.

“Klaus…” you whispered, resting yourself on your elbows, “What was that?” You chuckled, for this was just insane.

Opening his mouth, Klaus paused for a few seconds, as if he didn’t know what came over him.

“I just..I just wanted to see what it’s like..” he said, his green orbs capturing you, “…What it’s like to kiss you” he breathed.

 

Normally you’d expect him to say something as that with the strongest flavor of sarcasm, and you’d roll your eyes, hit him playfully, proceeding to call him a ‘drama queen’.

In hopes of confirmation, you resorted to the obvious.

“Are you high?”

“…No” he answered softly and honestly.

Yes, his eyes did not lie. There was nothing but genuine curiosity, washed and cleaned with sobriety and innocence. This was something you rarely glimpsed in him. His vulnerability was only shared with the mutual respect whenever you two would engage in deeper levels of conversation.

This innocence, this vulnerability infused with this kiss, suddenly made your heart race. You felt as he looked at you through a different lens.

“Well…” your cheeks started burning, as you continued, “Do wanna…do it again maybe?”

 

Klaus broke into a huge smile that even reached his eyes. Blushing, you cleared your throat, “Well…only if you liked it the first t-“

Interrupting you with his enthusiastic lips, patience was not in Klaus’ agenda.

Infecting you with his emotions was his secret talent, and at this moment, you felt it in the extreme. _Holy shit_ , you were actually kissing Klaus Hargreeves. Laying back down, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down to you. With his weight on top of you, he stroked your hair gently. You moaned softly when you felt his tongue lick your lips, beseeching an entryway to rendezvous with your own.

The curls in his hair tickled your forehead as your kisses grew deeper. Talk about a cherry on top. This was all too much. This was all too new. You didn’t know what to do, except one.

 

Pulling away, you held his face, your fingers grazing his jaw with such delicateness.

“Klaus…” you said, breathily watching him pant alongside you, “ Whatever you’re feeling right now…” you looked at him earnestly, “Wherever you wanna go….just…just take me there”you said, lovingly running your finger on his goatee.

“I don’t know if that even made sense…”

you mumbled embarrassingly. That wasn’t exactly how you wanted to word it, but you were happy to get something out when you were struggling with a million butterflies in your stomach. Especially when you realized how long he kept staring at you with longing.

“Oh Y/N…” his voice was filled with much affection.

Those butterflies attempted to make a daring escape when Klaus’ lips took hold of your fingers, feathery kisses intoxicating you much faster than anything you’ve smoked or injected in.

“Kiss me…please” you begged in desperation, welcoming his lips back to yours, kisses plunging back in to the heavenly depths.

 

As his lips traveled down to your neck ,You wished time would slow down. As his hands proceeded to explore your topography, you wished this fire would burn eternally. As your own hands assisted him in unbuckling his belt, you wished you’d feel the same when tomorrow comes.

Because your feelings for Klaus Hargreeves were finally defined.


	2. Defined

Heavy breathing drowned your ears, surprisingly sounding like music to you as the sound of Klaus’ kisses added a melodic line to this piece. 

Lips on your neck, he teased and took full advantage of your sensitivity. Completely weak, your hands even forgot their hold on his pants, and the fact you were trying to loosen him out of them. Opening your eyes, you suddenly felt his weight leave you, as he sat up, causing you to sit up in suit. Your hands were not patient to be polite when you helped him lift up his shirt, taking it off in a flash. 

The sight of his bare torso was suddenly something you marveled, running your hands frantically around his lean, toned frame. Loosening your braid, Klaus kept you centered as he swept your hair back, fingers slowly traveling through your locks with such detail, even your scalp felt it’s own presence. 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” He asked, you smiled.   
“You have…” you replied, “then we would give each other a hi-five…” struggling not to laugh by the thought of that.   
“Well…not this time” he breathed, interrupting your laughter with his kiss, holding your head.   
  
Stroking his shoulder blades, you proceeded to relish him. Kissing his neck and his Adam’s apple, your own body ached to hear his moans. Your lips did not stop there, your kisses were generous to greet his collarbone, then to his chest, even all the way down to his bony hipbone. It did not feel a chore, especially when his vocal reactions were detailed, showing his upmost satisfaction with his fingers still in your hair. 

Klaus pulled you back up, and you unwillingly complied when your lips parted from his bare skin, but had no regrets when his lips took over you instead. Kisses were in abundance, yet both of you still hungry. Smoothing your back, his hands stealthily reached under your t-shirt, unhooking your bra from the back.   
  
You chuckled into the kiss, “Now…I get to take it off like in Flashdance” he sniggered, “Uh ..yeah _that_ was the plan..” he later replied in a mocked matter-of -fact tone. You bit the side of your lower lip daringly. Taking the straps out from your sleeves, you expertly pulled it out, your t-shirt still intact on your body. As proud as you were of your achievement, you suddenly noticed how focused he was on your tee, only to realize how he was trying so hard to catch a glimpse of your bare chest through it. You blushed.   
  
“Stop it” you said, folding your arms across your chest watching his gaze turn lustful, this was also unfamiliar to you. Granted, you’ve seen him lusting after many other things and people, but never you.   
“ _Stop_..” you chuckled, shoving him away with your hand in front of his face. Grabbing it instantly, his grip was hard when he held it with both hands, kissing it religiously.   
Seeing Klaus like this, all in one moment overwhelmed you so much, you wished you could just cry. But at the same time, you never felt a level of attraction like this for anyone else ever.   
  
Inching closer, you placed your palm on his stomach, allowing it to descend downwards. You caught yourself exclaim in a whisper as you felt his erection through his pants. Perhaps it was that, mixed with his hungry gaze washing over you, for you felt rejuvenated entirely, with that hungry heat forming in between your thighs.

Like a child greedy for candy, you pulled him closer to you, laying back down on the bed whilst quickly squeezing yourself out your shorts. Your underwear sliding alongside it, you pressed your thighs tightly together, watching him exhale deeply as you sat up. You felt daring enough, grabbing the ends of your top, only to slowly pull it up, bare skin revealed bit by bit till you took it off, finally naked before him. 

You wished your words were as brave as your body was, baring yourself like that.  Impatient, Klaus began pulling down his leather pants with haste, letting out frustrated sounds as the material appeared to be harder to remove than expected. Laying back on the bed, you watched him finally free himself, crawling back. His eyes wandered all over you, not knowing where to start while he slowly positioned himself, spreading your legs open.   
  
You were no stranger to sex, you knew well enough. But you couldn’t help but wonder, why did you suddenly felt like this was your first time?   
To be frank, everything with Klaus suddenly felt like the first time. A loud gasp left your lips the moment he entered you. 

“Sorry…sorry” he whispered apologetically. You shushed him softly with your hand on his lips. When you watched him kiss them again, you realized this has already become a habit, and you did not mind. 

“Just…”you began, 

“Just love me…” you whispered softly. 

Laying his head down, you suddenly felt your skin burn when you felt the bridge of his nose brush against the center of your chest, his face finally settling there. The graze of his lips on the curves of your breasts hardened your buds in turn . The soft curls giving feathery kisses to your skin distracted you, giving you a surprise when Klaus finally began moving inside you. This was really too much, but he spared you in time, raising his head up to face you. Your fingers tangled in his curls, you let yourself get entranced by his sheer vulnerability displayed through his green orbs surrounded by his smudged eyeliner, listening to him call out your name, while you called out his in reply, as if those were the only words you ever knew. 

Refusing to be left out, his mouth swept over to yours, kissing and eliciting moans out of you, making up for lost time, as your bodies made silent yet amorous declarations, till release was met and the stars were in full view in your eyes. 

                                                   ****************

You felt slightly envious of the ceiling. For Klaus Hargreeves’s eyes kept staring at it, all the while recovering  breath, sharing the silence with you. Jealousy never was your acquaintance in life, so why must it be one now? 

With your leg over his hip, you felt him hold on to it, fingers making circular motions on your thigh. You found yourself nibbling his ear, for it seemed too delectable to resist, as you rested your naked body against his own.   
  
“I could eat..” he said, looking over to you, “…how about you?”   
You nodded, eyes widening by the sudden growl in your stomach.   
“Yep me too…” you replied embarrassingly, rolling your eyes as Klaus burst out laughing.   
“Did your stomach just?-“  
“Shut up!”   
                                                  ****************

“Well well well …didn’t expect to see you two down here”   
Both you and Klaus looked over from your sandwiches to find Diego and Luther Hargreeves walking into the kitchen.   
“Yeah well..we were starving so..” Klaus replied whilst chewing. You waved at his brothers, “Hey guys..”   
“It’s nice to see you Y/N” Luther smiled, while Diego looked down awkwardly. You raised your eyebrows in suspicion.   
“You fellas hungry? Y/N made PB&J and it tastes phenomenal” Klaus remarked, making you chuckle.  “I did what I could , with what I could find ” you said, pointing at the  shelves. 

Looking back at his brother, Luther spoke, “Well you seem sober enough, let’s go Klaus” 

“Wait…Where?” 

“Didn’t Diego tell you? It’s something to do with Number Five ” Luther’s gigantic frame swayed as he turned to his brother, “I thought you told him…” 

“I was on my way to tell him…” Diego spoke out loud in protest, “Just…” his voice grew softer, “..couldn’t” he added shyly. You froze. 

“Wait a minute. Were you looking for him in his room?” You placed the sandwich on the plate as you asked.   
Rubbing his temples with embarrassment, Diego sighed,   
“ The door was half opened so…I didn’t know-“   
“Oh my god…” you stood up, covering your mouth. 

Klaus’ jaw dropped, “No! You didn’t..”   
Luther eyed each of you with confusion.    
“I didn’t see much I swear…”   
“Oh god” you cried out with a muffled tone, hands fully covering your face with embarrassment. Klaus guffawed with laughter, fists banging on the table.   
“Diego you sick bastard” he said, in a mocked dramatic tone, continuing to laugh.   
“Look I’m sorry okay”   
“No I’m sorry “ you looked up, pacing around the room, “This was all a mistake…I’m so embarrassed” you swore your face turned red as a tomato. 

Getting up, Klaus walked over to you, “Y/N calm down …Diego didn’t mean it..it’s not embarrassing” he said with a chuckle. 

“No it is..this is probably the most embarrassing thing that could ever happen to me…much worse than the time I had to explain why I _flushed_ my own earrings down to the toilet..”  
“Wait…What?”   
“Yeah..I was _soo baked,_ I thought the toilet was the drawer” you said, with your hands on your hips.   
“I still don’t understand what’s going on here..” Luther asked, once more with desperation. 

You sighed, “I’m afraid I won’t be the one to answer that Luther..I’m sorry but I gotta go” putting on your jacket, you were dying to make a run for it. Perhaps you were sober enough to finally feel a sense of embarrassment.   
“Y/N…” Klaus walked after you,  
“It’s okay Klaus..you have something to do..I’m sorry…” you said, throwing a glimpse at him one last time before heading out the door.   
Klaus sighed.   
“Never thought you two would ever..you know..” Diego muttered behind him.    
This time it was Luther’s jaw that dropped, 

“Wait ..that’s what they were doing?” 

                                                        ****************  
You slapped your own face several times as you walked. You had never felt this embarrassed, or so you thought. Normally you wouldn’t consider something in the likes of this embarrassing. Then why now? 

Footsteps clicking on the pavement, you wished all this was a dream. Slowing down, you took back that wish. Frankly, you did not want to forget. Especially not what happened earlier.   
  
“Hey Y/N!” 

You looked up, halting in front of a burly man you knew well. With an expression that always  seemed cross, he certainly looked intimidating. 

“Big Joe!” You smiled, “Whats uuup?…Look…if you’re wondering whether I’ll be making a purchase today…then I guess I have to pass-“  
  
“Well it doesn’t matter cause you owe me money..” Big Joe replied menacingly, looking down at you. Your face turned serious.   
“What? No…I already paid you up front last time. You know I always pay up front. I may be a junkie but I never owe anyone money” you said, watching two other men walk over to him.   
“Well…I ain’t leaving till you give me what you owe me”   
“Well then I’m sorry to keep you waiting, but I don’t have any money right now. _Plus_ I don’t owe you _anything_ ” you replied bravely, only to regret it soon after when Big Joe grabbed you by your T-shirt collar.   
“What? You’re gonna _beat me up_ then Big Joe?” You snarled. He shook his head.   
“Nah…but _they_ will” he said, as the two men surrounded you. You sighed.   
“Ahh shit”  
                                                       ****************  
Ever since you left, Klaus felt uneasy with the way things were between the two of you. So it was no surprise why he seemed so irritating to both Diego and Luther when they were off looking for Number Five. Unfortunately, unable to find him, the three of them returned back to the Academy. They assumed his irritation was due to the lack of drugs in his system , when it actually was mere impatience to find you. 

“I still don’t understand why you needed me to come…” he snapped, getting out the truck. 

“This is our brother Klaus…don’t you care at all?” Luther looked at him from the window. With a Klaus turned, walking towards the door. Squinting his eyes, he opened them wide again, unable to fathom what he just saw. 

“Y/N?” His voice was meek. 

Leaning against the door, you sat there, breathing heavily. Slowly opening your eyes, you felt a sense of relief by the sight of Klaus. 

“Hey…” your voice sounded throaty, “I’m sorry…I had no choice …” 

Running over to you, Klaus sat in front of you, looking closer to find your lips bloody with a deep cut, purple eye and from your crouched position, a possible beating to the stomach. 

His heart sank deep. “Y/N…” voice shaking, “Oh my god…” he cried out, “LUTHER! DIEGO!”    
“I’m really sorry to bother you like this Klaus-”  
“No! Don’t apologize” he said, holding you gently, fighting back tears, “I’m sorry Y/N…”

Unable to hold out much longer, you slowly began to lose consciousness. 

“…I should have protected you” he said, through gritted teeth as tears came pouring down. Your eyes felt droopy, as blurred figures of Luther and Diego started to appear closer beside Klaus. Sighing, your eyes closed automatically, and his voice was all that you could hear.

_“Y/N please…don’t go”_

_I won’t …I won’t …Klaus_

                                                      ****************

Your eyes fluttered open, surprisingly finding yourself in Klaus’ bedroom the next morning. Sitting up, you groaned in pain, feeling the soreness in your stomach, something strong enough to remind you of the incident last night. 

“Good Morning dear!” Grace’s voice made your head turn to see her standing  by the door, “Looks like You’re healing just fine” she continued, walking over to you with a smile.

“G’mornin’ Grace” you greeted, pressing your lips to suddenly feel the sting of your cut. 

“Ah ah…you’re healing but not fully yet, take it easy” sitting on the bed, she patted you on the shoulder. 

“Klaus…” you began, feeling your blackened eye “where is he?”   
“I’m afraid I don’t know dear…” Grace replied, pausing a while, then later smiling again. “Would you like some breakfast?” She asked. 

You knew Grace might not be the best person get information from. A part of you grew worried for him. But he was sure to be alright if he was was with the others. You did not want to take advantage of their kindness. They already healed you and allowed you to rest for the night. 

“I’d love that” you smiled at her, unable to refuse the sweet natured android. 

                                                       ****************  
“Whoa Y/N! You look like shit” 

Leaning against the booth, you scoffed at the DJ’s remark “Thanks…” you said loudly, flipping the bird at him. This particular nightclub was comparatively small, but you liked coming here for the familiar staff. The young man put his hands together apologetically. 

“Sorry sorry…anyways, which song do i owe ya?” 

Blinking through the Flashing lights, you headed over to the dance floor, intentionally avoiding the rhythmic walk to the sounds of EDM. Closing your eyes, you extended both hands into the air, when finally your song started playing in the background. 

“Is that the song from…Flashdance?” A female voice asked from nowhere. 

“You’re damn right it is..” you replied back to whoever it was. Throwing your head back, you allowed the melody to flow through you. 

**_“Frightened by a dream,  
You’re not the only one.”_ **

Unimpressed crowds of young folk let out protests at the sudden change of genres . You grinned selfishly as you felt those crowds disperse, providing you the spacious dance floor you needed.

**_“Running like the wind,  
Thoughts can come undone”_ **

Swaying your hips, you spun around to the slow tempo. You were not high, but you certainly felt intoxicated. You felt intoxicated by the mere thoughts of last afternoon. Irreplaceable stares and irresistible kisses you craved to take back, just so you could relish them again in real time.

**_“Dancing behind masks  
Just sort of pantomime”_ **

 

A tight grip on your wrist woke you from your fantasy. Opening your eyes, you gasped to find Klaus standing in front of you. 

**_“But images reveal  
Whatever lonely hearts can hide”_ **

 

“Y/N! I’ve been looking all over for you” Klaus said, his voice filled with concern, clutching you by the shoulders. You merely smiled, happy to find him really there in front of you. “Dance with me Klaus…” you said, placing your hands on his chest. He looked at you with surprise. 

**_“Lady Lady Lady Lady  
Don’t walk this lonely avenue”_ **

 

Swaying together side to side, you quickly held him in an embrace, wishing this was not an illusion. To your relief, he held you tightly in return, as you both kept swaying to the music.  

**_“Lady, Lady, Lady, Lady  
Let me touch that part of you  
You want me to” _ **

 

It all felt so magical, feeling his chest rise and fall made you even more alive. Unfortunately, the others didn’t find this magical enough, for suddenly the song stopped, changing into another EDM track, leading to cheers from the crowd. Reality kicked in again. 

“Sorry Y/N I tried!” The DJ called out from the booth. Looking over, you threw him a look of disappointment. 

The loud music disrupted you, you were unable to think anymore. Fortunately you were not alone there. 

“Let’s talk…outside!” Klaus yelled into your ear, tugging you by the hand. Nodding, you joined him, leaving the premises. 

                                                       ***************  
It turned out, the pavement could be more relaxing in comparison. Sitting side by side, you both stared at the road, watching the people and the occasional vehicles that passed. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked. 

“Well if you’re talking about this…” you replied, pointing at the scars and cuts on your face, “it’s getting better…” 

“You put up a good fight with Big Joe didn’t you?” 

Your eyes widened, “how did y-“

“The three of us went looking for him..” Klaus said, chuckling “He did not look good with a broken nose…I was proud of you” 

Suddenly reminded of the reason why your knuckles kept hurting, you grinned, “Why thank you sir “ taking a bow whilst sitting. Their chuckling died down a few seconds later. 

“Please don’t tell me he’s dead” you looked at him worriedly. He shook his head. 

“No no…Diego took care of it… _As in_ …” he added, before you could protest  “the cops got to him…Geez..calm down Y/N…now look who’s the drama queen” 

Sighing with relief, you looked back at the road. Sharing a comfortable silence together was somewhat a usual activity for the both of you. But the moment a random skateboarder sped past, you felt a surge of courage inside you. 

“I never put a label on how I felt for you Klaus” you began, turning to him whilst taking a deep breath, “…ever. But I knew, whatever I felt for you, it was …strong” 

With his hands on his knees, Klaus looked at you with surprise. 

“To be honest I …I never wanted to. I didn’t want to limit my feelings for you to one certain thing. All I knew was that…”you drew in a breath,  “…your happiness mattered the most, your sadness broke me the most…Your..” you watched his eyes twinkle with emotion. You scoffed at your own self, 

“Ha! I can’t believe I’m literally pouring my heart out to you right now. Right here in fact..” Pointing at the pavement, You burst out laughing , “It’s like the flood gates of emotion just opened..” 

Your laughter was interrupted when Klaus slowly extended his hand, his thumb grazing over your lips. 

“Y/N..” he began, “…when I kissed you, I felt like I just…I just got…” struggling to come up with the right words, he went “you know what you get when you…”

“Smoked something…injected something ? ..got high?” You answered with raised eyebrows. He snapped his fingers in approval. Chuckling, you nodded frantically “yeah..I get it …”

“Like…what the hell have I been doing all this time?” He scoffed, looking at you.   
“You’re not the only one buddy” you kept chuckling, for you just couldn’t stop.   
“And when I ..when we … _happened_ ” his voice grew unbelievably soft, holding you by the shoulders, “ It was just so amazing Y/N” 

You would be lying if you were not moved by his tenderness. 

“Klaus…I’m not trying to suck up to you. But I feel the same” you breathed, “..for a moment I felt like I could…I could be incredibly alive and-”

“For a moment I felt like I didn’t need the drugs to put up with myself..” Klaus whispered. 

You sighed heavily. Resting your hand  on his cheek, you stroked it lovingly with your thumb , “Oh Klaus…” you whispered back. 

“We totally sound like we’re high right now…don’t we?” You added. Klaus giggled.   
“And we’re really not”  
“Isn’t it crazy?”

Funny how your hand still didn’t leave his cheek. It may have seemed odd to some, but you did not care, and neither did Klaus.

“I’ve known you for a long time Y/N..” he said, “ only to not know what I really felt about you. I-”

“I love you Klaus” 

You blurted out. It was now or never. Suddenly you felt a beating heart inside you once more. 

The green in his beautiful eyes grew warmer. Tilting on your palm, he kissed it gently. You were simply overwhelmed with how precious this man was to you. 

Pulling you in, his lips clashed on to yours,  kissing you tenderly. You finally felt a sense of perfection in your life as his forehead rested on your own as he breathed: 

“I love you more….”


End file.
